Life for a mission
by Kaichoulover
Summary: team Natsu took a s-class mission but what they didn't know that this would take their precious comrade's life which is a certain blonde... Is Lucy's celestial spirits hiding something? and what exactly is going on and how did all of this and that happen?
1. life for a mission

"Lucy!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed

"Bye Mira we're going on a mission now take care!" Lucy said. Lucy left for the S-class mission Erza, Gray and Natsu chose. Team Natsu took off.

**-Mission**

Team Natsu was on a rocky terrain, they just rode a train and they were ready to battle.

"So what do we have to do anyways?" Lucy asked.

"We have to eliminate a dark powerful mage and eliminate its headquarters" Erza said. Lucy nodded and she looked pretty confident which surprised Erza a little bit. They went towards the headquarters.

**-Enemy's Headquarters**

"Lucy, Natsu and Happy you go find the Dark mage" Erza said "but Lucy can you do this?"

Lucy nodded "but Erza what will both you and Gray do?" Lucy said. Erza smirked

"Ain't that obvious enough" she said "we're fighting the reinforcements"

And after that they went to their jobs though Natsu whined because he won't kick much butt.

They ran towards the HQ building, reaching for the top. They then finally reached the top and there was a door. Natsu kicked it' breaking off its hinges. Natsu Happy and Lucy then saw an old man wearing a black long sleeve shirt that has a skull on the middle. He wore black pants and black shoes he also had a black open cloak.

He had black messy hair and he looked like he was in his 40's. his skin so pale looked as if he was dead.

"I've been expecting you fairy tail" the man said

"Shut up let's just do this!" Natsu said he then ran towards the man with his hands on fire.

The man laughed and dodged Natsu's attacks with ease. Lucy joined the fight and called out Taurus and Sagittarius at the same time because she already has her second origin. Lucy called out her whip and started fighting with Natsu and her celestial spirits.

Happy flew around as if trying to distract the old man.

"Enough! My office will be destroyed!" the man said. The man took out a lachryma crystal and instantly Lucy and Natsu teleported.

"Natsu?" Happy asked

"Lucy sama?" Taurus asked.

**-forest**

BOOM!

Natsu and Lucy were in a forest with the man. The man smirked and with lightning fast speed he was going to aim for Natsu who was still on the ground and rubbing his head, wondering how'd they got there.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. The man had a sword that was created by dark magic. He was going to slash Natsu when something countered his sword. "slash" "swish".

The one who was fighting him was Lucy Heartfilia. She had a glowing sword that looked like it was created from magic.

"Girl no one can counter my dark sword so how come you did?" the man said angrily.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"…. This is a celestial sword created from my magic" Lucy said

"You can do that?" Natsu said starting to get up. Lucy nodded and concentrated on the man again. She went on a fighting stance and so did Natsu who was beside her.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"I've been training" Lucy said. The man then slashed at Natsu and Lucy but he only landed a scratch on Natsu. Lucy started calling Loke and Scorpio and they all fought.

**-Later**

The man was lying on the ground very badly injured. Natsu was and Lucy was injured. Lucy's celestial spirit left a long time ago. Lucy was breathing heavily. She looked at Natsu who was starting to get up. Lucy lied down on the grass and she relaxed for a while till she sensed something.

"I'll have to at least bring one down with me to hell" the man said he then locked on Natsu and fired dark magic. Before Natsu could look at him Lucy went infront of him and shielded him.

"Oh well I was firing for that man but oh well it's too bad though I couldn't see her su-ffer…." The man said as he slowly died.

Lucy started coughing up blood.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned to him and she smiled at him she then fell on her knees. Natsu caught her and she was now lying on the ground. Lucy kept on coughing blood then she smiled at Natsu.

"Nat-su" Lucy said

"Just hang in there Lucy just-"He was cut off when he realized he was crying.

"Natsu I-I love you " Lucy said. Natsu cried, his tears were falling at Lucy's face.

"It will be all right Lucy! Just hang on please" Natsu said as if he was running out of breath. Lucy smiled at him, her eyes lifeless.

"Natsu I'm-I'm" Lucy was starting to cry. She looked at Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm here" Natsu said as he embraced Lucy.

"Wha? Mama… Papa…. Michelle… I….see them, I see them, Natsu" Lucy said

"No, Lucy, no, you're here with me and I'm with you, don't worry"

"I see clouds Natsu I-I-I… Mama…. Papa…" Lucy said as more tears started falling down her face.

Natsu hugged her tighter and he cried more but he still tried to hold them in.

"Lu-cy"

"Natsu protect the guild for me"

"No we're protecting it together"

"Natsu, say hi to Levy for me"

"Lucy! You're staying with me! I Love you! You can't go…."

"Natsu…. Me too"

"Just don't worry you-you-you you'll be safe you'll be fine we just-"

"Natsu…. Tell fairy tail I had fun"

"NO! NO! NO! No! No…. no Lucy….. You'll come home…. Right?"

"Natsu please…."

"Lucy don't, I need you"

"I promise I'll tell my family about fairy tail okay?"

"Lucy… Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu shouted and shouted. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled.

"The dark magic hurts…. Natsu"

"I said you'll come home!"

"Yeah…. Can't-wait-Nat-su-I-"

"Lucy conserve your energy, please!"

"… Natsu…." Lucy said with a tear on her face.

"Please don't blame yourself for this it was my decision and" Lucy coughed blood "at least I'll get to see my family again right?"

"Lu-cy"

"Smile for me Natsu, smile a bright smile brighter than the sun"

Natsu looked at her, his eyes wide. Natsu cried but he managed to give Lucy his signature grin. Lucy smiled at him faintly.

"Natsu take care" Lucy then kissed Natsu, her blood was tasted by Natsu and with that her Fairy tail mark vanished. Lucy became pale she felt cold. She was dead.

Natsu broke the kiss and he cried.

"Lucy...Lucy….. Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu kept crying. He then hugged Lucy like a teddy bear. Lucy had a faint smile on her face.

"Lucy, I hope you tell your family and friends what it's like in fairy tail" Natsu said "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" Natsu sniffed her. He wanted to smell her again; he wanted to smell alive Lucy.

Suddenly there was a magic circle on the ground then Erza, Gray and Happy teleported. Erza was holding a lacryma crystal then she saw Natsu.

"Hey flame brain!" Gray said but Natsu didn't respond, he was just kneeling on the grass.

"Natsu time to go home!" Erza said but still no respond. They both shrugged and went to Natsu till they noticed Lucy's dead body, they froze.

"Hey what's going on?" Happy said as he flew to Erza and Gray then he also noticed Lucy's dead body.

"Lu-cy" Happy said. Natsu was just crying he cried and cried and murmured over and over "Lucy".

"Natsu what happened" Erza asked. Happy flew to Natsu.

"Why is Lucy?-"Gray stopped as he was about to mention "dead".

Natsu turned to them.

"Lucy…. She's-she's-she's" Natsu burst into tears and Happy comforted him. Natsu told them everything. Gray then grabbed Natsu's muffler.

"Stop crying like a baby she-"he was cut off when he noticed Erza glaring at him. Natsu looked away and Gray punched a tree.

Natsu picked up Lucy and they all teleported


	2. Reactions and mysteries

Natsu kicked the doors of the guild while carrying Lucy bridal style. He walked in with Erza, Gray and Happy behind him. The people of the guild took notice of what Natsu was carrying and the tears of team Natsu.

"Lu- chan?" Levy said. She ran towards Natsu and looked at Lucy. She started crying and some members were too shocked to respond.

"Natsu what happened?" Cana asked. Mira put her hand on her mouth and Natsu went to Makarov's office.

**-Later**

Everyone in the guild was in panic and Natsu bursted out of Makarov's office, Lucy was still on his hands. Everyone looked at him and Natsu started crying. He looked at the guild members and looked at Gray. Gray took notice and got everyone's attention and he started to explain while Natsu went out of the guild.

Natsu walked towards where Lucy's parents were buried. He took out a piece of paper in his pocket and laid down Lucy. Natsu stood up and recited the words in the piece of paper and instantly Lucy's spirits came out, sobbing.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted. Lucy's spirits went to Lucy then they all looked at Natsu (even Aquarius was there in a puddle of water)

"Loke I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" Natsu was cut off when Loke punched him, his eyes covered with his bangs.

"Lucy… I know she's dead because she protected you but do you think she'll want this?!" Loke shouted (though he was probably mad at Natsu in the inside). Natsu's eyes widened then he nodded in agreement and gave Loke a faint smile.

"We'll have a proper ceremony for Lucy and we all will stay with Lucy's side until our keys will be found and yes, the celestial king will give us power to stay" Loke said. Natsu nodded again and glanced at Lucy.

**-Later**

There was then a ceremony held for Lucy. Every fairy tail member came and most of them were sobbing and some were trying to hold back their tears.

"Lucy Heartfilia has died a hero w-we must *sob* honor her grave by all means *sob* in this day (10/14) we will always remember her" Makarov said, sobbing and stuttering.

After some members went home and Lucy's grave was properly buried Lucy's celestial spirits stayed and so did team Natsu and Levy (who was still sobbing), the Exceeds and Gajeel (who was comforting Levy). It was night 11:00 of course the others needed to go home soon.

"Natsu, we spirits must return to the spirit realm but we'll visit again" Loke said. Natsu nodded.

"Natsu….." Erza muttered quietly.

"…."

**-Later (1:00 a.m)**

The others went home so Natsu was left with Lucy's grave. He just stood there clenching his fists.

"Hey Lucy…. H-h-how are things in heaven are you having fun?" Natsu asked. His tears started to fall again. He knelt to the ground.

"I told Happy to go home but….. I guess I need comfort…. I need you" Natsu started punching the floor.

"Why?! Why did you have to leave?! Lucy WHY!" Natsu asked pleadingly. He cried and cried.

He placed his forehead on Lucy's tombstone reading its contents:

Lucy Heartfilia

X767-X791

Daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia

Honored Member of the Fairy Tail Guild

There were more contents but Natsu stopped reading. He sobbed but eventually went home for he knew Happy might get worried.

**-Guild, 3 days passed**

The guild changed a lot since then. Cana drunk thrice as more and it gets worse every day. Erza wore helmets sometimes and Gray hardly strips and if he does he'll notice after 5 seconds without anyone telling him.

Mira hardly smiles and Levy became quite cold to her team but she still cares. Everyone had a part missing without Lucy. But Natsu had all his parts missing and shattered. He hardly looks at anyone and takes a lot of missions. It's as if he became lifeless.

There had been less fights and mostly if there were fights they'd stop and remember Lucy. The guild was lost.

Natsu took a mission that says to beat the crap out of a group. He always took solo missions and hardly eats. Natsu gave the request to Mira to have permission to go to that certain request.

"Natsu this is too much hard. You shoulg go with Gray and Erza" Mira said.

Natsu shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why? Aren't they your team?" Mira asked.

"They wouldn't be my team in the first place if Lucy never teamed up with me….. They'll just be a reminder" Natsu said quietly but loud enough for Mira to hear.

Mira frowned for she knew he was right. Lucy changed a lot of things in Natsu's life. Natsu then headed out the guild without saying another word. Mira sighed and continued her work.

Loke appeared at the doors of the guild before Natsu could leave.

"You know you shouldn't be over working yourself" He whispered to him "Lucy gave her life to save you and you should honor her wish but all what you're doing is trying to kill yourself"

Natsu was shocked. He had wide eyes then he gritted his teeth and ran away. Loke shrugged and sighed. He returned to the spirit world without anyone noticing what just happened.

**-Celestial Spirit World**

Loke just returned and walked towards a throne. It was simple and its cushions are red.

"Are you sure about this? I mean he's trying to kill himself you know and you could at least visit him" Loke said as if speaking to the throne.

Then a familiar voice spoke (it came from the throne's direction) "No not yet Loke" The voice sounded like a girl's voice but it was like a foggy voice "I really do want to go but I have my duties and I can't, not yet at least"

Loke nodded and disappeared leaving a ray of light.


	3. a mystery yet to be solved

**-Guild hall, morning**

Natsu just returned from a mission and sat at a stool.

"Mira…. I *cough* want some really hot fried chicken" Natsu said, weakly.

"Do you want any drinks?" Mira asked, her face filled with concern and sadness.

"Just water"

"Alright… I'll get it for you…" and with that, she left to get Natsu's order.

"Natsu…." Happy said while he approached Natsu, his voice filled with concern. Natsu gave him a faint smile, his bangs covering his eyes. He patted Happy's head and hugged him.

**-Later, afternoon**

Natsu just finished eating and was about to head home and sulk but Loke opened the guild's door and approached Natsu.

"Come with me" he whispered to Natsu. Natsu looked at him then nodded. They (plus Happy) went out the guild and went to some sort of place.

"I don't know if it's just me but, things are getting weird and suspicious" Gajeel exclaimed. Levy nodded in agreement and had some kind of theory that this was all connected to her friend's death.

"Yeah… Natsu and Loke has _been_ acting weird lately" Gray added. Some other guild members who knew Gray and Natsu were shocked to hear that Gray just called Natsu by his first name.

**-At Loke and Natsu**

"What did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, as you know it has been a week since Lucy's death right?" Loke said. Natsu and Happy looked away and Natsu nodded.

Loke fakely coughed "Well I'll be going to the spirit world soon and so as Lucy's other spirits and also though our keys are not found we still have duties we need to take care of" Loke then approached him and gave him some kind of leather bracelet. He bowed and went away before Natsu could say anything.

"Hey Loke, WAIT!" Natsu said, but Loke was gone. Natsu looked at the bracelet and Happy approached him.

The bracelet was golden and it smelled like Lucy but it was a bit tattered. The bracelet had sparkles and it was filled with a good aura. Almost like the aura Lucy always gives. Natsu clenched the bracelet.

"This bracelet… it reminds me so much of Lucy" Natsu said, trying to hold back his tears that missed Lucy so much.

"Natsu is that Lucy's" Happy asked. Natsu looked at him

"Seems like it" Natsu said. He wore the bracelet and for a second it glowed and transformed into a bracelet that looked like it was some kind of watch except it didn't have a clock instead at its base was locket that was silver. It was still gold but now it looked more celestial like.

It had white swirls at its edges and it didn't looked tattered anymore it also had an aura that makes you feel protected and strong. Natsu smiled at the bracelet and he opened the locket while Happy peeked.

Inside it was a picture of Lucy smiling and at its bottom are words that said: Natsu I love you so please keep smiling and take care of yourself and our home.

Natsu had tears threatening to fall but he stopped it from falling. Happy was crying as he saw Lucy's picture. Natsu closed the locket and went to the guild with Happy.

**-Guild**

Natsu kicked the doors of the guild and had a smile on his face, the smile that wasn't sad but it looked a little lonely but it was filled with joy. This surprised everyone in the guild but Natsu ignored it.

"HEY STRIPPER WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted. Gray was shocked.

"What do you want flame brain?!" Gray shouted back. They were about to fight when Erza approached them.

"Do I see fighting?" Erza said with a murderous looked on her face towards the two boys. Then everyone laughed as Gray and Natsu hugged each other and looked like they were friends. Everyone went back to their usual routine and tried to stay positive.

Suddenly a group of 3 people barged in Fairy Tail. Their faces were covered; they closed the door and approached Erza. Everyone was looking at them.

"Been a long time Erza" A familiar voice said. All of them revealed themselves and they were: Ultear, Jellal and Meredy, Crime Sorciere. Erza gasped and Jellal smiled.

"What brings you here? And you should keep a low profile too or the council might catch you" Makarov said. Jellal looked at him then he looked at Erza.

"About that-" Ultear was cut when she saw Erza hug Jellal. Suddenly everyone turned to Mira who was giving a scary matchmaking aura.

"*ehem* well Master Makarov we have some knowledge to provide and we would also like to join Fairy Tail" Jellal explained

"But Jellal the council-"

"We cleared our name somehow" Jellal said, cutting off Erza. Makarov nodded and placed their guild marks. Jellal had his guild mark placed at his left shoulder, Meredy had hers placed on her right thigh and Ultear had hers placed at her waist.

After they had their guild marks placed Makarov and the rest of Crime Sorciere went to Makarov's office.

**-At Makarov's office**

"So what was this information you know?" Makarov asked

"It's about Lucy" Jellal said

"Go on"

"While we were adventuring we heard about Lucy's death so we investigated, knowing we'll be joining Fairy Tail soon." Jellal answered

"So what did you collect?" Makarov asked

"We found out that there's a possibility she may be alive" Jellal said, making Makarov shocked and wide eyed.

"H-h-how?"

"The celestial world. It's because of the celestial world, they said they will be crowning a new queen who will then go to the earth and help a certain guild defeat something" Jellal said

"And that the queen was a human who died and owned 10 zodiac spirits" Meredy added.

"Where did you get this?" Makarov asked.

"We have our sources" Ultear said smirking evilly. Makarov gulped and then snapped back. He cleared his throat and waved his hands that meant they may go. Ultear, Meredy and Jellal left.

Makarov tried to think. He knows that he shouldn't tell this to the guild especially Natsu so he decided to keep it a secret. But Makarov still wonderers what is that something they had to defeat.

**-Guild halls**

Erza hugged Jellal unknown that everyone was looking at though this made Jellal blush. Everyone laughed and was almost back to their full selves.


	4. READ! very important!

hi guys kaichoulover here. this story might be discontinued or only put in hiatus due to my writer's block. sorry if it does become discontinued because there is a greater chance that that will happen so i'm deeply sorry if it does


End file.
